five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Five Nights at Freddy's: The Survival
Five Nights at Freddy's: The Survival is a game created by Emerald CustomStuff =Locations= The Office This is where the player starts. All animatronics will make their way here. Show Stage This is where Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica will start. If you neglect this camera; animatronics will escape. Party Room A This is where Gamer Guy starts. He will escape if he is neglected. Freddy and Bonnie will also travel through here. Party Room B This is the second Party Room. Gamer Guy, Freddy, and Chica travel through here. Restrooms This is exited from both Party Rooms. Gamer Guy, Foxy, Freddy, and Bonnie travel through here. East Hallway This is East of The Party Stage. Chica, Freddy and Gamer Guy travel through here West Hallway This is West of The Party Stage. Bonnie, Freddy, Foxy, and Gamer Guy travel through here. Parts/Service This is where Old Animatronics go to retire. Gamer Guy, Freddy, and Bonnie travel through here. This is also where Golden Freddy starts. The Kitchen This place has no film; just audio. All animatronics (except Foxy) including Golden Freddy travel through here. Dressing Rooms This is where animatronics go before and after showtime. All animatronics travel through here. This is also where all 2.0s start. Poster Room This is where The Poster is. You can also summon Wolfy by switching between The Poster and Parts/Service. She will appear in front of you after summoning. Gamer guy travels through here also and sometimes will be seen looking at wolfy's poster. Dustbin This is outside. If you neglect this camera or check it too frequently; an old and dusty endoskeleton will rise out of The Dustbin. Although he never escapes and kills the player; he doesn't like being looked at so if you stare at him you will experience hallucinations. You can also find The Freddy Mask and another spare endoskeleton. Kitchen Door This is the enterance to The Kitchen. Most of the time; Gamer Guy is seen poking his head out. Pirate's Cove Foxy starts here, and will escape if neglected. Gamer guy and Bonnie will also pass through here. Most of the time Gamer guy can be seen peeking through the curtain to see if foxy is ok (he will only do this if foxy hasn't left pirate's cove). =Animatronics= *Freddy *Bonnie *Chica *Foxy *Gamer Guy *Golden Freddy *Freddy 2.0 *Bonnie 2.0 *Chica 2.0 *Foxy 2.0 *Wolfy (Easter Egg) =Nights= Night 1 This is the easiest night in the game. Most of the time this night can be completed easily. Most of the time the player can't be killed on this night (unless the power goes out). Introduced *Bonnie *Chica *2.0s *Wolfy Strategies *Check The Stage every 30 secs Night 2 This is the night that most people lose their "streak" of staying alive. This night is not easily completed Introduced *Foxy *Gamer Guy *Golden Freddy Strategies *Close the left door *Check Stage every so often *Check Pirate's Cove every so often *Check Party Room often Night 3 There is not much to say on this night other than that your chances of getting killed by Bonnie or Chica are increased. Also that Freddy will now leave The Stage. Introduced *Freddy Strategies No specific ones developed yet Night 4 This night is the Second Most Difficult night in the game. Chica, Bonnie, and Gamer's movements become more unpredictable. Freddy also becomes more aggressive. Introduced none Strategies Follow the following strategy *1. Check the Stage (skip this if all animatronics have escaped) *2. Check Pirate's Cove *3. Check wherever Gamer Guy is *4. Check wherever Freddy is *5. Check Blind Spots near The Office *6. Repeat Night 5 This is the 3rd hardest night in the game. It takes a pro to beat it. Introduced None Strategies Use The following strategy *Check Lights *Check Freddy *Check Gamer *If Foxy is in hallway flash light 3 times *Repeat Night 6 2nd hardest night. This night animatronics can teleport in The Office without warning. =Hallucinations= Regular *Close up of Gamer Guy with human eyes *Wolfy's kill screen *Eyeless Bonnie *Eyeless Chica *Close up of Mangle with human eyes *Close up of Shadow Gamer Guy Shadow Gamer Guy He appears when Gamer Guy is the first to escape period. He can also be summoned when Freddy 2.0 is in either hallway then flicker the lights for 5 seconds. He appears on The Parts/Service Cam. When looked at for 6 seconds he will jumpscare the player. Resulting in a Game Crash =Gallery= Hallucinations Hallucinate1.png|Freddy Hallucination (better known as Hallucinate1.0 in the files) Hallucinate1.5.png|Another Freddy Hallucination (Known as Hallucinate1.5 in The Files) Hallucinate1.75.png|Another form of Hallucinate1.5 (Hallucinate1.75) aviary-image-1414929959453.png|A Hallucination of a deteriorating Freddy Fazbear Costume with Blue Irises (Hallucinate2) 200px-FNAF2SlumpedGoldenFreddy_kindlephoto-676627342.jpg|Golden Freddy Lurking in The Shadows of Parts/Service Gameplay Collage 2014-10-22 17_05_13.jpg|Title Screen on iOS aviary-image-1414871690008.png|Regular Title Collage_2015-01-02_21_47_50_kindlephoto-179734570.jpg|Show Stage Collage_2015-01-02_21_40_24_kindlephoto-179524597.jpg|Show Stage; Freddy Missing Collage_2015-01-02_21_47_50_kindlephoto-179771845.jpg|Show Stage; Bonnie Missing Freddy ... Bonnie ... Chica ... Foxy ... Gamer Guy Collage 2014-11-01 15_42_28.jpg|Him Staring at the player through the Camera aviary-image-1414105964658.png|Original Sketch aviary-image-1414106550824.png|Him Decommissioned =Trivia= *As I mentioned before; The Endoskeleton in The Dustbin will not kill you but when stared at; The Player will experience hallucinations. *The 2.0s will not actually kill the player; but they will move around The Restaurant *On Night 4; this is the only night where Gamer Guy will not take his usual route. =Game Mechanics= The Phone The phone will sit on the player's desk. They can make calls to anyone on the phone's contacts. Contacts Store Manager He is callable on nights 1-4. If he is called on night 5 then a weird distorted noise will play and when the player exits the phone; they will be jumpscared by Freddy. *Main Message: Hey there sport! Sorry I couldn't reach you; leave a message and I will get back to you. *beep* Parts/Service Calling this will allow you to talk to a help services number. This is callable on all nights. Although calling on Night 5 will cause Golden Freddy to kill you when you close it. Phone Guy He is callable on all nights. Although you can't actually "talk" to him; this will allow you to play back his calls. ??? This will appear in contacts on Nights 5, 6, and 7. Calling it will cause a series of Beeps, Static, and Freddy's Laugh to become audiable. (This will also make Freddy go faster) !!! This will appear in contacts when any 1.0s, Gamer Guy, and Wolfy are near The Office. Calling it will make a small siren sould along with the words DIE!!!, Watch Out, and Help~~**~***~Me being audiable. (This will not appear if 2.0s are near) Death Minigames YOUFOOL In this game you play as Gamer Guy. The music box theme plays along with footsteps. The footsteps get louder as you keep going. Gamer Guy holds a cake. To play you must follow Old Freddy as you carry the cake; and you must follow him through 5 rooms. A pixelated voice in the background spells out YOUFOOL. When you get to room 5 you will be surrounded by All 4 old animatronics. Then you will be jumpscared by Gamer Guy. Codes 0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0 This is the easiest difficulty in the game. The gameplay goes like this: *The 1.0s will start escaping in between 12:00 and 1:00 *The 2.0s will start moving at 1:45 *Golden Freddy and Gamer will start moving at 3:00 *The Endoskeleton will rise out of The Dustbin at 3:15 1/2/3/4/5/6/7/8/9/10 This is a simple seed. The Gameplay goes like this *The 1.0s will start moving at 1:35 *The 2.0s will start moving at 2:45 *Golden Freddy and Gamer will start moving 2:00 *The Endoskeleton will rise out of The Dustbin at 3:45 30/30/30/30/30/30/30/30/30/30 This is the hardest difficulty. The Gameplay will go like this: *The 1.0s will start moving almost instantly *The 2.0s will start moving almost instantly *Golden Freddy will start moving at 1:00 *Gamer will start moving almost instantly *The Endoskeleton will rise out of The Dustbin almost instantly *Freddy's laugh is repeated almost every 25 seconds. This makes it hard to see where Freddy is. Category:Emerald CustomStuff Category:Games Category:Work in progress